


【金紅】近在天邊

by chingching27



Series: 【Ginter/Durm】金總家的紅紅 [2]
Category: Bundesliga - Fandom, Football RPF, Germany National Football Team - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不管轉會成功與否，你在天邊還是眼前，都近在心裏面。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【金紅】近在天邊

**Author's Note:**

> 最近真的要被這對萌死了！！！！！

「弗來堡主席：我們今年絕對不賣Ginter。」Hofmann以平淡的口吻唸完了報紙上的標題，隨手將報紙丟在一邊的沙灘上，

電話那端的Durm趴在床上，剛從睡夢中甦醒的身體還沒有完全正常運轉，閉著眼嘆了一口氣。

「你剛起床？」Hofmann問。

『嗯....』Durm聲音懶洋洋的。

「你也真奇怪，明明每天跟他待在一起，不直接問當事人，天天叫我打電話給你報告報紙內容是什麼趣味啊？」Hofmann百思不得其解，如果說電話中還能順便聊聊國家隊的點滴那也許算得上有趣，偏偏Durm規定他要國家隊所在當地時間一大早就打電話過來，簡直把他當成語音式鬧鐘兼早報！

『他不肯說啊，隻說他會想辦法，叫我不要分心這件事，講得好像他不說我就不會煩惱。』Durm抱怨著。

「所以？你們打算怎麼辦？」Hofmann對著南方火熱的陽光眯起了眼，拉下原本架在頭上的太陽眼鏡。「我可不想再當你們的煙霧彈喔──雖然我也搞不懂你們到底要一個煙霧彈幹麼──，而且經過世界盃集訓，再濃的煙霧彈也遮不住了吧？老實說我真沒看過你們這麼遮遮掩掩的情侶耶，我看Marco啊、Mats啊、Schmelle啊、隊長啊....他們談戀愛都談得光明正大深怕別人不知道，現在又不是以前那個保守的社會了嘛！而且就算Matthias一直和我們球隊有傳聞也不是什麼大不了的事吧？你們怕被人家說閒話？拜託！我說你們兩個啊.....」

一聽Hofmann又要開始嘮叨不休，Durm趕在他長篇大論前打斷了他的話：『好了Hoffi，我要起床準備訓練了，感謝你啦，明天記得打電話啊，bye！』

 

切斷電話後，Durm爬起來，晃進浴室刷牙洗臉。還含著牙刷時，外面響起了敲門聲。

Durm嘴裏咬著牙刷打開來門，門外站著的是已經整理得乾淨清爽的Ginter。

 

「早安Erik，我可以進來嗎？」Ginter彬彬有禮的問，Durm隨意的點了點頭，拉開了房門。

『自己坐啊。』Durm含糊不清的說，隨即又回到浴室。然而Ginter並沒有在房間裏坐下來，他跟著Durm進了浴室，Durm從鏡子裏望向Ginter，眼神中帶著問號，Ginter卻沉默著，一語不發。

迅速地漱口吐出口中的牙膏泡，Durm開口問：『怎麼了？你看起來有點憂鬱。』

Ginter搖了搖頭，他踏前一步，雙臂環上Durm的腰，下巴靠在Durm的肩膀上，小小聲的呢喃：「Erik....」

 

Durm失笑。在外人觀感中，Ginter一直是一個穩重而內斂的大男孩，雖然也會有愛玩愛鬧的一面，但是總體而言相對成熟。可是在Durm眼中，Ginter是會示弱會幼稚，甚至會有無意識的撒嬌──即使他本人是不願意承認的。

你在我眼前沒有偽裝，是我最引以為傲的小小竊喜。

 

在Ginter環抱中艱難的轉過身來，Durm右手撫上Ginter的頭髮，笑著又問了一次：『怎麼了啊？』

「如果我們還是要一直維持遠距離....戀愛，你會介意嗎？」Ginter有點低落，Durm完全明白他在煩惱什麼。

即使遠距離的關係已經維持了不隻一年兩年，但是過去一年，兩人都抱著「應該明年就可以結束這種痛苦」的期望，在努力熬過所有思念與寂寞的時光。因為有著一個可以期盼的目標，忍受的辛酸苦澀好像也都不再那麼尖銳漫長。

然而轉會這件事，本來就牽扯到太多的不確定因素。成功與失敗，往往隻在一線之間。

 

『如果我會很介意的話，當初就不會選擇你了。』Durm答得很簡單，Ginter沒有再說話，隻是靜靜地凝視他，空氣中蔓延出一股不確定的甜蜜。

好像是大大朵的棉花糖，歡歡喜喜的咬下一口後發現嘴裏隻含上微弱的幾絲糖線，可是這幾絲糖線卻醞釀著長長的甜味，在口腔裏纏綿不去。

 

『我一點也不貪心，我對你很安心，你都知道的啊。』Durm傾身去親吻Ginter的臉頰，Ginter卻側過臉，唇直接貼上他的唇。

兩人的吻很輕，淡淡的一下又一下觸碰著對方的唇，彷彿是嬉戲一般的互相挑弄，甚至還有空間和對方說著隻有彼此聽得見的悄悄話。

 

「可是我有時候有點貪心，我不想對你來說，我是遠在天邊。」Ginter悶悶的說：「你開不開心、快不快樂，在生氣嗎？在傷心嗎？我都不能第一個知道啊....」

『我不是很在意這種時間上的順序耶，反正不管第幾個，你都是我最希望能夠知道的人，順序很重要嗎？』Durm用拇指去按開Ginter眉心的皺摺：『無論你實際在哪，對我而言，你都是近在身邊。』

Ginter收緊手臂，讓Durm貼得更近一點。Durm也伸手抱住他，帶著笑意的臉頰貼上他的胸口。

 

早晨的陽光從落地窗鑽進來，掉在了浴室的門口。今天又是伸出手就可以碰到你的美好的日子，讓我們再偷偷地，擁抱久一點。


End file.
